Advice
by writingrox12
Summary: Spock gets some advice from Jim, Bones, and Scotty. Just a fun little plot bunny.


Sort of a prequel to _Untouched_ and _Get Even_. But again, it can be read without either.

Title: Advice  
Summary: Spock gets some advice from Jim, Bones, and Scotty.  
Pairing: Spock/Uhura

* * *

"Captain, I have a favor to ask of you." Spock said to Jim as they stood on the bridge, watching as the stars zoomed past.

"Anything." Jim said, looking at his best friend, who almost appeared...Nervous.

It was after hours and most people were in bed. Even as Jim and Spock stood there, there was no work to be done. They were simply enjoying each other's company, listening to Bones and Scotty argue about the negative effects of transport beaming, and whether or not there were any.

"Spock...What's on your mind?" Jim said after a few seconds of silence. Spock sighed before speaking.

"I need assistance with something. I am planning to ask Lieutenant Uhura a very important question, but as I am from Vulcan, I would not know how to go about it. There is a certain pattern a man must take, I assume, in order to propose to a woman, and I would like to do it correctly." Spock nodded, avoiding Jim's eyes.

"You wanna propose to Uhura?" Jim said, his face lighting up.

Scotty and Bones ceased their conversation immediately.

"Yes." Spock answered with a firm nod.

"Congratulations, buddy!" Jim grinned, slapping Spock on the shoulder. The corner of Spocks' lips turned up for a fraction of a second.

"Thank you." he nodded. "But we do not propose in Vulcan. Mates are chosen for you and with the exception of my father, that's how it has always been. I would have no idea how to propose to Uhura in an appropriate manner."

"Well, we can help you with that!" Scotty said excitedly, practically skipping towards Jim and Spock. "Back at home, I was a wee bit of a ladies' man, meself." he grinned.

"You lived with a four foot tall alien." Bones said.

"Before that!" Scotty objected.

"The history of your romantic relationships does not interest me, Scotty. I merely would like to know what the best way is to propose to Nyota..." Spock nodded.

"You're gonna pop the question." Bones smiled proudly. "Well, firstly, you have to look nice." he said with a serious nod. "Your uniform? Not going to cut it." he said.

"Bones is right. Dress up a little. Wear something fancy to show her that you care how you look." Jim said, sitting Spock down in the captain's chair.

"All I have here is Starfleet approved uniforms." Spock said, looking up at his three friends. "I don't own anything...fancy." he added.

"That's alright, you can borrow something of mine." Bones nodded.

"Excellent." Jim grinned. "Do you have a ring?"

Spock reached into his pocket and pulled a small, silver box out. He clicked it open and all three men gasps.

"Wow. She is gonna love that!" Scotty grinned. "Excellent choice, mate!"

"It belonged to my mother." Spock said.

"Even better! It has sentimental value! That shows that she means a lot to you!" Jim said.

"Would she not already know that by a proposal?" Spock asked, his brow furrowing.

"Of course she does, but the little added things are still nice." Bones said. "I'll be right back." he added hastily before heading to the elevator.

"Now, what are you going to say to her?" Jim grinned excitedly. He looked a bit like a puppy.

"Well...I figured I would start with 'Will you marry me?' " Spock said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? No!" Scotty and Jim both cried. "You have to end with that! Standard proposal procedure!" Jim nodded seriously.

"So then what shall I say before that?" Spock asked.

"You have to tell her everything you love about her. Why you want to marry her." Jim nodded.

"Yes. All of it." Scotty agreed.

"All?"

"Yes." they both said at the same time.

"But why? She already knows I love her." Spock said exasperatedly.

"Of course she does! But you have to act like she doesn't! You're convincing her to marry you, Spock! You have to make her see why she should marry you and not...Me, for example." Jim grinned. Spock rose an eyebrow. "Alright, bad example." Jim admitted.

"I'll say. I don't even think Lieutenant Uhura likes you." Scotty snorted. Jim glared at him and he shut up, looking down like nothing had happened.

Bones came back in then, something on a hanger that had a zipped bag over it.

"I don't know how it'll fit you, but we're around the same height." he said, unzipping it.

It was a tuxedo, simple black pants, white shirt, black tie, and black jacket. After trying it on, Spock was informed that the jacket was too baggy around his shoulders because Bones was brauder than he. Other than that, it fit well. Spock imagined that Nyota would be pleased.

"So now that we've got your outfit planned, we need to figure out what we're going - I mean, what you're going to say to her." Jim grinned, bringing up the Captain's log. He said the date and looked at Spock expectantly. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Spock said, frustrated with his ignorance. Usually he was stumping the others aboard this ship with his vast knowledge of almost anything. It was a complete role reversal.

"What do you love about her?" Jim asked.

"Everything." Spock said instantly. "There is not a single thing I would change."

"Yawn." Scotty said.

"You have to be more specific." Bones said. "Saying 'everything' doesn't cut it."

"Well, if I merely listed all that I love about her, then we would run out of time before I could ask her." Spock said.

"Aww!" Scotty grinned.

Jim rolled his eyes at them both.

"Well, then pick your favorites." Bones suggested.

"I favor no trait over the other." Spock said.

Jim sighed. "This is harder that I thought it was going to be." he said.

"I have an idea! What if we wrote some down and pulled them out of a hat?" Scotty asked with a clap of his hands.

The other three men in the room looked at him like he'd just spoken Klingon. "Or not." he shrugged.

"Just pick something." Jim said, turning to Spock. "The color of her hair, the smell of her shampoo, the shape of her-"

"He can still kill you, Jim." Bones interrupted, gesturing to Spock. Jim closed his mouth and nodded.

"Right then." Jim nodded. "You have to-"

"I think I have learned enough, gentlemen." Spock said as he stood up.

"No you haven't!" Jim said.

"Not even close, mate!" Scotty agreed.

"Where are you going?" Bones asked.

"Nyota and I are meeting later tonight and I have to go prepare. I want to figure out what I am going to say to her." Spock nodded before heading towards the elevator.

"Spock, wait! You don't know everything yet!" Jim's voice said before the elevator closed quietly.

Spock was convinced that he knew everything of the utmost importance, so he did not stop the elevator as it descended, taking him towards his quarters where he would change and then meet Nyota to 'pop the question' as Bones had called it.

* * *

Ha, not my best work, but it wasn't supposed to be. Just a little plot bunny that's been jumping around. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
